Chronicles of Xemnas
by resistance123
Summary: Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort and Terra. The Nobody who will regain his heart but which one will it be? Terra or Xehanort? Will Xemnas betray Xehanort and become Terra or is he forever doomed to remain half-Xehanort? Will a certain bluenette make him whole again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Doubts

**Chronicles of Xemnas**

Chapter1: Doubts

**A/N:  
Hi everyone! Its been a long time since i wrote anything and it hurts.*points to his heart* right there. Well, my hard disk crashed and so i lost everything! All my files, so thats why i'm not continuing Memories of Us? right now but i will finish it after i recover the lost files. Either way, i wanted to do this for a long time! So i started with this. Xemnas to me is my favorite KH villain and i had many hopes on him becoming Terra but looks like Tetsuya Nomura has other ingenius plans in the works for him XD So i thought, hey, why not make my version into a fic? Here it is, the Chronicles of Xemnas.  
As always I dont own Kingdom hearts or any other characters, settings etc associated with the story.**

_Terra! _

_Xehanort!_

_Strength of heart will guide you through the toughest of trials._

_In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came._

_Just stay put! I'm on my own now._

_Your darkness shall be the ark that sustains me!_

The Superior opened his eyes, sweating profusely. "More memories?" Xemnas knew who he was or rather who he had been. These memories were just a distraction from his real goal. Like always he would dismiss them as nothing more than a bad dream. Afterall, he had other pressing matters to attend to right now.

A dark portal appeared and a man came out of it. "Greetings brother."

Xemnas chuckled. "Brother? A rather false term for incarnations of the same persona, wouldnt you say, Ansem?"

Ansem simply smirked. "Indeed it is." Ansem teleported behind Xemnas. "One day we can truly be whole again." Xemnas lay back at his throne with a hand under his chin.

"That is still a long road ahead. For now we must concentrate on our plans." Xemnas closed his eyes. "Xehanort's plan."

Ansem nodded in agreement. "I shall devour the worlds in darkness while you-"

"Create Kingdom Hearts, or rather an imitation." Xemnas continued.

"As long as it serves our purpose, it doesnt matter whether its an imitation." Xemnas remained silent. "Doubts?"

"There is always room for failure. We tried to use Kingdom Hearts in the past however we were foiled by those three Keyblade weilders." Ansem teleported infront of Xemnas, a confused expression on his face. "The method used all those years ago was also an imitation." Xemnas raised his gaze to meet Ansem's. "We need a failsafe."

Ansem smiled to which Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "That has been taken care of. I have given our master's young self the ability to travel through time and space itself." Xemnas smirked.

"So if anything goes wrong-"

"He will carry out the final stages, exactly." Ansem continued. "Now for the reason I called for the meeting." Xemnas put on a serious expression.

"You wish to see if I-" Xemnas vanished and reappeared behind Ansem with his back facing him. He slowly turned his head around and continued. "If I have regained my heart?"

"Indeed. I may be a Heartless, but you are a Nobody. A Nobody is able to regain his heart."

Xemnas chuckled. "True but through my research i have discovered that it takes time and a certain catalyst to accelerate the process."

"Catalyst?"Ansem asked.

"It takes many forms but it is essentially something that reminds a Nobody of their true self."

"Could this catalyst be a person?"

Xemnas pondered over that statement. "The thought never crossed my mind. I shall look into it." Xemnas then looked at Ansem. "Rest assured, I am Xehanort, just like you."

Ansem appeared unconvinced. "I suppose so." Xemnas shot him a look.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Not at all." Xemnas saw through that lie. "I shall take my leave. Contact me if any new developments happen."

"Ofcourse." With that Ansem disappeared leaving the Superior alone with his thoughts. "My heart? What will I gain from it?" Xemnas was convinced that he is Xehanort but after years of recollections, he wasnt so sure. True, Xehanort is his original persona but so is a young brunette who has slowly begun to creep inside his mind and make him doubt the masters words. Not only that but the rage and hatred he felt for the Keyblade weilders who had foiled the grand plan years ago was slowly but surely being replaced by emotions he thought to be long dead. Warm and soothing emotions that made him feel happy and complete. Xemnas could not deny what he was starting to feel. As hard as he tried, he could not hold back a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Friendship."

In the Realm of Darkness

"Do you still doubt him?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Ofcourse. There is afterall reason to suspect him." Ansem answered.

"Do elaborate."

"He has his body and those eyes." Ansem paused. "They arent as they should be."

"True, however despite his physical appearance, he is afterall Xehanort at heart." Young Xehanort laughed. "It is really odd referring to myself like that."

"The master still advises to keep an eye on him."

"We have Xigbar for such a purpose." Young Xehanort then got serious. "However, I am intrigued by what he told you. A catalyst?"

Ansem nodded. "It appears that it could give his heart back." Ansem then looked at his other self. "However, what troubles me is which heart shall return in that body?"

Young Xehanort pondered over this for a few seconds and smirked. "Depends on the catalyst."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now he is undoubtedly Xehanort, like us. However, over time, when he is in the process of regaining his heart, he will change."

"Change?"

"Indeed. He will either become entirely Xehanort or..."

Ansem nodded. "I see." He then smirked and Young Xehanort did the same. Young Xehanort summoned a great dark orb which descended from the sky. As it touched the ground, the darkness faded around it, revealing their prisoner lying unconscious."As long as she remains hidden, in every sense of the word-" Ansem spoke the same words.

"Terra is dead."

**A/N:  
And chapter 1 is down! I guess all of you can easily guess who the prisoner is ;) Will Xemnas betray Xehanort (all of them...lol) Will he become Terra? Will Sora and Kairi kiss! Oops, wrong fic XD As always R & R. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Chronicles of Xemnas**

Chapter 2: Rebirth

**A/N:**

**I was seriously struggling with how to start this chapter but i finally finished it. Hooray! **

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters, settings etc associated with the story**

"Ohh, my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth and bring me more hearts!"

"NO!" All the fools responded. Fools they may be, however Xemnas was intrigued by Sora and Riku. Last time he encountered them, he couldnt feel the connection with them, but now?

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Surely they must see reason.

"We dont hate it. It's just kinda creepy. But the worlds are made of both light and darkness. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are afraid of it." Xemnas smirked at that response. He never thought it would be this easy to manipulate them.

"It's because of whose lurking inside it." Xemnas gave a disappointed look.

"You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark, never given a choice?" Xemnas tried to appear as the victim.

"Give it up, you're Nobodies, you dont feel anything!" Soras words put a smile on his face.

""Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."

Realm of Darkness

"Should I aid him?"

"No need. The master wishes to test their abilities." Young Xehanort stated. "Xemnas will not perish easily and even if he does, I'll bring him back."

"It seems I was wrong to have doubted his existence as Xehanort." Ansem looked at the orb that showed them the ongoing battle.

"Indeed. However, even I was afraid that he might feel a connection with Sora and Riku."

"A connection?"

"Terra's heart is connected to them in more ways than one." Young Xehanort explained.

The World that Never was

"I need more hearts...I need more rage." How could the Superior be beaten. It was impossible. What is it that he lacked?

_Strength of heart will guide you through the toughest of trials._

Strength of heart? He needs a heart? But he already had Kingdom Hearts, what more could he possibly need? Xemnas eyes widened at this revelation. He needed his own heart.

"Xemnas...theres more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Dont you remember?" Soras words struck a chord inside him.

Feelings? Xemnas tried to recall as hard as he could but he only remembered hatred and revenge. "Unfortunately...I dont."

Realm of Darkness

"It seems we underestimated his abilities." Ansem said a matter of factly.

Young Xehanort smirked. "It's not over yet."

Realm of Nothingness

"Heroes from the Realm of Light, I will not allow it to end this way. Not yet! If light and darkness are eternal then surely we nothings must be the same. Eternal!" It all made sense. Xemnas didnt need a heart. He doesnt need emotions. All he needs is rage.

_Yes, boy! That's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!_

He was Xehanort, noone else. He doesnt need his heart for he already knew who he was.

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"That doesnt mean you're eternal!"

_In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came._

Xemnas laughed. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours."

Realm of Darkness

"He has grown far more powerful than me." Ansem said while observing the battle.

"Indeed, however I predict his defeat." Young Xehanort stated. "We need to accelerate our plans."

"Yes, we do. Take him to our home world for the time being."

"With pleasure."

Realm of Nothingness

Xemnas was shocked. They survived his ultimate technique: the dome of ethereal blades. However, that move still left them an inch from death.

"Damn it!" Riku was on his knees when Xemnas approached and kncoked him away with a slash from his blade. He made his way to Sora, preapring for the final blow. He raised his ethereal blades in triumph. Surely, with his speed, Riku would never make it in time to stop him.

"It's over." Xemnas smiled as he attempted to bring an end to the battle however the moment his eyes locked with Soras, something unexpected happened. Memories began to flood his mind.

_Quit treating me like a kid!_

_Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!_

_Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow._

As hard as he tried, Xemnas could not deliever the final blow. While he was occupied with the new memories, Riku lunged at Xemnas, casting him out of his thoughts. Xemnas skillfully evaded and then slashed Riku's back. However Sora jumped right at them while grabbing Riku's Keyblade.

"Fool!" Xemnas shouted as he was about to finish Sora off. All he had to do was push the blade straight into his skull however once again a strange sensation took over his body. What he saw wasnt Sora, rather Roxas but despite that, the only words that he could mutter were different. "Ven?"

Sora took advantage and slashed through the Superior with a fast combo sending him into the air. Riku joined hands with Sora sending a beam of light straight at Xemnas. As the light pierced his chest, Xemnas extended his hand as he once again saw Roxas in Sora. "Who...am I?"

_Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns._

_You know, I didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what my heart tells me_

_ What I do, I do for friendship_

With the memories still pouring inside him during his last moments, Xemnas felt something other than hatred. What he felt was the desire to unlock his true self. "Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?" With those last words, Xemnas faded into nothingness.

_Destiny Islands_

The Superior slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the shining light of the Sun. Xemnas observed his surroundings and concluded that he was in Destiny Islands. "Is this your doing?" Xemnas asked the hidden presence.

Young Xehanort revealed himself before Xemnas."Yes, we are brothers afterall."

Xemnas chuckled. "Has Ansem won you over with that?"

Young Xehanort gazed at the horizon before turning to Xemnas. "Brothers or not, we are comrades fighting for the same goal, are we not?" Xemnas nodded.

"There has been a change in plans."

Xemnas focused his gaze at Young Xehanort. "So the time has finally arrived?"

"Indeed. I will depart from this timeline with Ansem to collect the 13 vessels." Young Xehanort turned his back to Xemnas and opened a dark portal. "Meanwhile you observe the Keyblade weilders."

"Understood." With that Young Xehanort entered the portal and vanished.

Xemnas gazed at the horizon pondering over his last battle. "Why couldnt I deliver the final blow?" It was confusing. Xemnas had several opportunities to strike Sora down but he couldnt. "Ven?" That name was a mystery. It was Roxas, no doubt about it but what had led him to mutter that name? "Perhaps I am starting to regain my heart?" Xemnas thought about that possibility and immediately dismissed the idea. "Impossible. These are not the masters memories." These memories belonged to Terra, a person whose entire existence he thought long to be dead. As he thought about the situation, an object washed up on the shore. "Star shaped fruit?" The object quickly grasped his attention. He picked it up and looked at it with fascination. Like a scholarly instinct, he began to observe it but soon came to realize there was nothing special about it. "Useless." Xemnas muttered as he attempted to throw it away but the memories began to overwhelm him at that moment. Xemnas grabbed his head in pain.

_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other._

_Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms. Here!_

_Oy, sometimes you are such a girl_

A girl? Xemnas closed his eyes to focus on the memories. Blue hair and blue eyes. That's all he could recall. It seems like she knew Terra and was very close to him. Xemnas tried to remember her name but to no avail. Xemnas gave up and shook his head. "These are distractions, nothing more." Xemnas opened a dark portal and entered it. However, just before he left Destiny Islands, he heard a voice.

_Terra... You better stay strong for me._


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Chronicles of Xemnas**

**A/N:**

**Hiya! Sorry, its been a while since i updated but i am fasting so its pretty hard to think of ideas with an empty stomach *shrugs* But i'm back and with a treat! So heres Chapter 3, hope u enjoy it :D**

**I donot own Kingdom Hearts or any othr characters, settings etc associated with the story.**

Chapter 3: Revelations

The World that Never was

Xemnas arrived back where he belonged. The world created for the Nobodies. A world now devoid of the false hope Xemnas had instilled in his comrades. Kingdom Hearts was no more. Having fused with it, Xemnas had felt infinite power surge throughout his body and yet he had lost to Sora and Riku.

"Why?" Xemnas found himself pondering as he gazed at the empty sky above.

_Strength of heart will guide you through the toughest of trials_

"I wonder?" Xemnas recalled the memory and had deduced he needed his own heart in order to become nothing short of all powerful. Alas, the fates were cruel. Xemnas turned his back and headed for the direction where some strange force seemed to be calling him.

_Seems like I've been walking for ages. How long have I been down here?  
_  
_Maybe... I should fade into the darkness here_

Xemnas made way to his sanctuary. A place where he could collect his memories and make sense of them. A place where he could regain the one thing he lacked.

_Chamber of Repose_

Xemnas entered his sanctuary and took a seat on the empty throne in the centre. As he sat, the black chains that decorated the room began to glow. Once their glow faded away, an armor and weapon were placed right infront of the superior.

"My friend...it has been too long." Xemnas gazed upon the armor. An armor that reminded him all too much of himself. An empty shell with no heart within.

"I am beginning to have doubts." Xemnas averted his gaze before continuing. "Doubts on who I really am." Then, in a flash, the Superior saw a smile. The moment overwhelmed his mind as he grabbed it in pain. He tried to analyze the smile which he had seen and soon came to the conclusion it belonged to a woman, despite not having seen a face.

"Theres a woman." Releasing his grip on his head, Xemnas looked at the armor. "A woman that seems to haunt my memories." Xemnas closed his eyes trying to recall her features. "She...she is beautiful...perfection itself." Xemnas then remembered the way she was holding star shaped charms. "I feel a connection with her. Yet, it is this fact that i cannot believe." It is true. Attachments, Connections, Feelings. None of these were expreienced by Xehanort and yet...

"And yet I, who am supposed to be Xehanort am feeling all of this. I cannot comprehend this. It's almost as if..."

_Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar?_

_There's darkness within me... So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back_

"Almost as if I am not Xehanort." Xemnas then saw the face of a familiar brunette man."Am I Terra?" The moment he said those words an influx of memories began to flood his mind as Xemnas screamed in pain.

_I'm Terra_

_ Thank you, Master. I swear...I will not fail you again_

_ You seem to be mixed up, I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!_

_Yes. I can't explain friendship. When you feel it, you'll know it_

Once the memories had stopped, Xemnas leaned back in his seat, trying to make sense of what was going on. The memories had done a number on him as Xemnas was hyperventilating.

"My friend, I am being preyed upon these memories more frequently than before. Terra or Xehanort? I may not know the answer for now but once I regain my heart I can be certain of it." Xemnas's gaze went back to the armor. "For now I would like to know who you are?"

The Superior waited patiently but all he found was silence. Xemnas got up from the throne and made his way to the armor. "What do you like? Dislike? Your hobbies? Youe dreams?" No matter how many questions he asked, Xemnas was still answered with silence.

Xemnas sighed as he shifted his gaze to the weapon beside his 'friend'. "I see you were one of the Keyblades chosen." Xemnas smiled. " Impressive feat but I wouldnt expect anything less from you, my friend." Xemnas grabbed the Keyblade and examined it.

The Superior got an idea as he glanced at his 'friend'. "With your permission?"

Silence.

Xemnas smiled. " Very well then...Firaga!" The Keyblade obeyed its weilder as a powerful fire spell shot through the room. After he had his fun, Xemnas looked at his 'friend' with satisfaction.

"Xehanort or Terra? It doesnt matter when it comes to weilding a Keyblade for myself. Afterall, both of them were Keyblade weilders." Xemnas then sighed. "Alas, i have forgotten how to summon this great weapon. But it always brings me great joy when you allow me to use yours." Xemnas smiled at his 'friend'.

Xemnas's eyes widened when he got a sudden revelation. He looked at his 'friend' with shock. "Is it that you dont trust me because you are one of the Keyblades chosen?" Xemnas was still answered with silence but he still continued. "Sora, Riku and their friends are one thing but I would never ever harm you, my friend." Xemnas placed the Keyblade back in its position as he made his way to the armor but unknown to him, the Keyblade began to glow. "Despite my questionable actions, I would never betray your trust. Afterall..." Xemnas placed his hand on the armor and smiled. "We share an unbreakable connection."

With those words, the armor started to glow in synch with the Keyblade and their combined light blinded the Superior.

Unknown

Xemnas found himself surrounded with holes which one by one started to fill with memories.

"What is that place?" Xemnas questioned as he looked at a memory. "Radiant Garden?" Soon, Xemnas was overwhelmed by pain as he grabbed his head.

_Terra's heart has been extinguished. Smothered by the darkness within him!_

_You have lost. Yield!_

"Could that be?" Xemnas questioned as he saw a silver haired man that reminded him of himself. Xemnas's gaze then found a woman. The blue haired goddess. "It's you!"

_My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's hearts or pay the price!_

_Such a terrible... darkness... Fight it. Terra, please_

"Master Aqua?" Xemnas then got a vision of the blue haired beauty in a Keyblade armor. An armor that seemed all too familiar. "No..It cant be..." Xemnas fell to his knees as he gazed on the ground but what he found wasnt the ground but rather a pool of darkness where the Keyblade Master desperately hung on to his former self.

_The darkness cant have you!_

_I have to do something or we'll both be lost._

Xemnas saw the strong Master heroically sacrificing herself for him as she gave him her armor and Keyblade before fading into the darkness.

_I'm with you!_

Chamber of Repose

After these revelations, Xemnas found himself back in the Chamber of Repose. His knees lost all strength as Xemnas placed his hands on the ground. Bowing his head before the armor of his saviour. With his gaze fixed on the ground, Xemnas's pupils remained dilated for what seemed like an eternity.

_I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours... unable to escape..._

"I..."

_It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them_

"I..."

_Seems like I've been walking for ages. How long have I been down here?_

"I..."

_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other._

"A-Aq..."

_I'll keep him safe until he wakes. Forever if I have to_

At this point Xemnas's vision was blurred by something beginning to pour out of his eyes.

_I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it_

"A-Aqua..." Having said the name of the person closest to him, Xemnas released the weight of a long forgotten burden as tears fell from his eyes.

_It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen_

"Aqua...Ven...I will set things right." More tears fell from the Superior's eyes having learned the truth behind his origin.

_There's always a way_

**_A/N:_**

**_Pretty cool huh? Xemnas weilding Aqua's Keyblade? well i read in Wiki that Xemnas could weild one but chooses not to. Plus Aqua could use Eraqus's Keyblade so i thought "hey, a keyblade weilder can weild the Keyblade of others" and since Xemnas is Terra/Xehanort so i got this idea. OMG! Xemnas knows! Lets see if he goes to the Realm of Darkness to find Aqua ;) Till then R & R_**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Chronicles of Xemnas**

**A/N:**

**Its been a while but I think this chapter will suffice. Oh and its independence day tomorrow 4 my country so think of this as a little independence day special XD**

**I donot own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters, settings etc associated with this story**

Chapter4 : Lost and Found

The Superior wandered aimlessly through the never ending darkness. How long had he been there? A question he couldnt answer. No matter how many Heartless tried to attack him, they were all merely an annoyance before the strength of his resolve.

_Aqua...Ven...one day i will set things right_

That was the ony thought present in his mind as he took on another horde of Heartless. "What am I doing here?" Xemnas thought as he slashed another Heartless into oblivion. Surely, the blue haired goddess was none of his concern especially since she was a Keyblade Master.

'Despite my questionable actions, i would never betray your trust.'

The words he had told the armor was the only response his soul could provide. "How can I find you?" Xemnas was frustrated by his fruitless search through the Realm of Darkness. He stopped to look at the shoreline that provided some serenity despite being in this land of misery. "My friend...please...give me a sign." Xemnas begged.

_Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other._

Xemnas's eyes widened. "The charm!" The Superior reached around his neck with a glimmer of hope only for it to shatter in the next second, for much like his existence, what he found around his neck was nothing. Having lost all hope, Xemnas stared blankly at the dark sky. "For a moment I thought that I was Terra." Xemnas placed a hand just below his neck. "How...pitiful." The Superior clenched his hands in frustration. "I'm sorry my friend. Forgive me."

'Forgive? Why do I seek forgiveness?'

"Forgive me...I'm sorry...so sorry..."

'Whats happening? Why am I apologizing?'

Xemnas found his mind and an unknown force in a deadlock. While his mind tried to resist the urge to utter such pitiful words, an unknown force had taken over. Could it be...?

"I'm so sorry...Aqua." The Superior had uttered her name with the most tender tone he could muster out of his non-existing heart. Just then, a bright light emerged from his chest and he couldve sworn that he had heard Aqua's voice.

_Terra...you better stay strong for me_

Once the light faded away, Xemnas saw an all too familiar orange colored star shaped charm floating infront of him. The Superior grabbed it, which caused it to release a great beam of light leading beyond the eye could see. Could the light be leading him towards the woman, whom he so desperately wanted to see? A genuine smile appeared on his face as he gently clutched the charm.

"Just a little longer Aqua. I promised that I would protect you."

Flashback

An 8 year old Terra ran as fast as he could towards the source of the screaming. It was the middle of the night when he was jolted awake by a loud scream.

"Oh God! Please let Aqua be safe!" Terra ran through the corridors only to find a bright flame outside. Without a second thought, Terra jumped from a nearby window however he had severely damaged his ankle when he collided with the ground. "Damn it!" Terra gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain so he could make sure his best friend was safe. Despite the intense pain, Terra got up and hopped on one leg, desperately trying to find Aqua. "Master! You just had to leave us on this weekend!" After his brave efforts, Terra had finally found the source of the screaming. It was Aqua but Terra's eyes widened at what was happening to her. She was on fire!

"Aqua!" Terra got no response as Aqua heplessly rolled over the ground, trying to extinguish the flames but all in vain. Terra grabbed her shoulders but his hands retreated immediately due to the flame.

"AH! Terra...AH...dont! " Aqua cried out but Terra wouldnt agree to that. "You'll get hurt!"

"I DONT CARE!" With his determination, Terra quickly picked Aqua up and embarced her through the flame. He started screaming too once the flames got the better of him.

"What are you doing!" Aqua screamed.

"I wont let you suffer alone! Ahhhh! You're the only family I have!" Terra cried out giving Aqua the support she needed to finally extinguish the flames. They fell down on the ground with Aqua on top of Terra, both children trying to breath.

"You okay?" Terra asked. Aqua opened her eyes to look at Terra's burned face.

"Terra...I'm...I'm so sorry." Tears made their way down from Aqua's eyes and falling over Terra's face. "I never should've tried that advanced fire spell."

"Dont worry about it." Terra gave her a smile. Aqua angrily grabbed his collar pulling his face closer.

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY!" she shouted. " You're hurt because of me...I.."

"Nah, I'm hurt cause of my own choice. Besides, I didnt want you to suffer." Terra smiled. " You're my friend Aqua." More tears made their way out of Aqua's eyes. "My best friend and only family."

"But thats why I'm sorry! Because you're also my family...I..." Aqua buried her face in Terra's chest who wrapped his arms around her.

"Knowing you'll always be welcome no matter how much things change. Something unforgivable has been forgiven. Thats what having a family is all about." Terra recited as he softly stroked Aquas blue hair. "I read that somewhere, besides you didnt do...too much damage." Terra tried to lighten the mood.

"But I still..."

Terra placed a hand on her cheek. "I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"But Terra...I...I hurt you.." Her face fell.

"Hey, its nothing a little Cure from my favorite spellcaster wont fix."

"But the Master is gone for the weekend." At times like this, Terra really wanted to facepalm but seeing it as how Aqua was hugging him close, he couldnt do it.

"I was tallking about YOU!" Terra exclaimed.

"Oh..." Aqua got up to sit over Terra, unknowingly placing her weight over his injured leg. "Thank you Terra." A tinge of pink highlighting her cheeks but Terra was far too much in pain to notice.

"Aqua...as much as I like you sitting on me..."

"Yeah?"

"GET OFF MY LEG!"

End Flashback

Such a distant memory had found itself playing like a movie inside the Superiors head as he finally reached his destination.

"Aqua..." The blue haired Keyblade Master was lying unconscious in an orb of darkness whcih seemed to keep the Heartless at bay. Without a second thought, Xemnas gritted his teeth as he mercilessly cut through the Heartless with his ethereal blades.

"How dare you even try to defile her!" Being no match for the powerful Nobody, the Heartless retreated. Upon closer examination of the orb, Xemnas came to a quick and shocking conclusion. " This is undoubtedly the work of Xehanort. If so, then why wasnt I informed of this?" Xemnas pondered but for now, Aqua was the centre of his thoughts. He had to get her out of there.

_No matter how impossible things seem...a strong enough dream is enough to light the darkness_

Xemnas took out the star shaped charm which immediately reacted as a beam of light shot through the orb which disintegrated in the process. The Superior immediately ran to her side as he picked her up bridal style. Holding her like this made Xemnas experience an emotion he couldnt describe. It was warm and welcoming and it seemed to radiate from the beautiful woman in his arms. He stroked some bangs of hair away from her face so he could get a better look at her. With his memories as Terra, Xemnas smiled affectionately knowing she hadnt changed one bit.

"I got you." Xemnas held Aqua closer as he opened a dark portal and walked into it. Unknown to the Superior, he had spoken those last words with not his voice.

It was Terra's voice.

**A/N:**

**Xemnas has found Aqua! YAY! But what will he do with her? And what would happen when Ansem and Xehanort return? Stay tuned and as always R & R!**


End file.
